


Skip the movie (sans x reader lemon)

by WisherKid



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Bad at tagging, Ecto-Penis, Ecto-Tongue, First Time, Fluff, Lemon, Papirus/ Mettaton mentioned, Penetration, Sans/ Reader, Smut, filthy-siners, paps can cook, reader is female, sans x reader, sexybones, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WisherKid/pseuds/WisherKid
Summary: Sans is acting weird, I wonder what could be wrong? Maybe he'll open up eventually, oh gosh dose he open up. (this is in first person just so ya knows, also bad at description just know it has smut and fluff ok) Yes the name has changed, and we'r doing smut this time guys!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay my first story! pleas be nice, my spelling isn't the best so if you spot some you can comment and if I have the time I'll fix it. Let me know how I do pleas!

**There was something wrong with Sans, he looked almost guilty his smile was to tight and was he sweating? He seemed to be more distant lately than normal, not hostile or angry more of the nervis ‘in trouble’ kind, “Sans” I said approaching him for the third time today calling him before he could teleport away. He jumped a little and gave me a forced smile, “oh s-sup kid?” he said not quite holding back the studder, I sighed seeing how uncomfterble he was made me second guess the berating he was supposed to get, “Sans are you ok? You’r kinda distant lately and don't think I haven't noticed you pop-ing out of almost every room I’m in, did I say something to make you mad? Are you having nightmares about me? What!” I was fighting back some tears not because I was actually sad but because I had a hard time controlling my emotions, and that often ended up with me crying in frustration. “What? No thats not it at all, he look you got nothing to worry bout, I aint mean-en to make you feel Bone-ly or nothen” I surpresed a giggle replacing it with a choked growling making Sans tense, “well then throw me a bone ya numb-skull and humor me” Sans tense look vanished as he laughed out loud at my bad puns, I tried to keep a straite face but of corse failed horribly grinning like an idiot at having sucsesfuly gotten rid of the tenchon between us.**

**I ploped down on the couch beside Sans and held his hand, partly for comfort and partly so he couldn't get away, Sans blushed choking on his giggles and watching me as if I might bight. “But seriously Sans whats wrong? You don't have too hide from me ya know, even if its totally stupid, I don't like seeing you shy away from me all the time” Sans looked away from me so I couldn't see his face, “look kid its not, its not that easy ya see I’v got som… things, I need to sort out” I frowned “ Sans” he didn't look, “(sigh) fine have it your way I suppose” I stood and walked out of the room not looking back. Sans could be hard to read sometimes and I hate not knowing if he’s mad, he knows I have strong emotions, including anxiety. The feeling that Sans might be mad at me or afraid was killing, at first it was fine but after another two days of hardly seeing him had me clawing the walls. Three days, I had had a particularly bad day today, first we where out of milk for breakfast then I was late to a coffee date with a friend of mine and finally my editor didn't like that I had a monster protagonist in my latest book and we had a fight, I fired them. Now I sat in the middle of my room on the floor, to tired to bother doing anything and just wanting to sit and watch a movie with my chill partner, who was currently not talking to me, yup, today could not get any worse.**

**I was on the brink of tears when I herd a nock at my door, I figured it was probably Papirus with diner but I honestly wasn't hungry, “not now paps, I’m busy” there was a pause before I herd Sans speak, “um actually its me, Sans” I sat straight up looking at the door, “S-sans? Ah just a minute I n-need to um oh” I brushed the tears from my eyes and glanced in the mirror to make shore I looked ok, It was iffy but would have to do. I opened the door a trying to give Sans a smile “sup Sans?” his eye sockets widened and his grin was gone, “a-are you ok?” he asked hands reaching up half way as if afraid to touch me, “ya I’m fine just a bad day, whats on your mind?” he looked unconvinced or at least unsatisfied but nodded slowly. “um look” he said “we… we need to talk” so thats what it felt like to hear those words, no wonder men where afraid of it. I moved aside to let him in trying to control my anxiety, “l-look kid I, I was wondering i-if um” he looked back at me as I closed the door watching him curiously. He inhaled deeply, witch never made sense to me as he was a skeleton, and without looking at me plowed on “we’v known echother for a long time and I know you like me as a friend just like pap but I cant take it anymore I just, need, to…” his face was a blubbery and he wouldn't look at me “I need to tell you, I love you” his words where barely over a whisper and I hardly herd him and what he said I couldn't believe, “ah s-sorry, I don't think I herd you right.” He wasn't moving, there was no puny comment not even a breath could be heard, I was not un-fermilar with Sans being quiet but this felt different. I took a step forward and saw him tense “S-sans?” I whispered, nothing, I took another step towards him reaching out a hand and faster than I could think he had grabbed my wrist and pulled be close, It took a moment to realize, he was kissing me! I felt the heat flood my face his teeth pressed against my lips I had no idea what to do and before I could think he had pulled away face blue and terrified, “o-oh s-shit I’m s-sorry shit shitshit” and he was gone.**

**I stood moshenlis thoughts wheeling in my mind, I had the biggest crush on the skeleton ever and he had just confessed his own love? It almost seemed to good to be true, of cores he had also ran away in fear but hey, that can be fixed. In almost a daze I walked to Sanses door and pressed my ear to it, I didn't hear anything but If he wasn't in there he would be at grilbiz, I nocked. “hmnmphhh” I shook my head, he was in there alright “Sans” I said blushing heavily, I heard a hard thump and a sort of scrabbling noise, “y-ya?” he said clearly close to the door “can I come in?” there was a hesitation but the door opened “w-what is it?” I reached forward graying his cote and I saw fear in his eye lights, but I smiled a little as I dragged him closer and kissed his teeth. It was his turn to freeze dumbfounded, I blushed pulling away “I love you to, Sans” he searched my face, “r-rilly? I mean not that I mind j-just” he looked so confused “sans” he shut up watching me. “I’v kinda had a crush on you for a long time and um” I blushed “I just didn't think you could ever like me back, is, all…” he grabbed me in a tight hug nuzzling my neck. “Kid, hehe, you have no idea how happy this makes me” I blushed nodding “hehe” I pulled back looking at him “well now that your not avoiding me, you wanna watch a movie?” He frowned (wich kinda tripped me out sometimes) “wait you where depressed earlier, why don't you tell me what was wrong first” I frowned shaking my head “just a long hard day is all, I just want to watch a movie with my favorite skeleton” I kissed his cheek and saw him turn a shade of blue darker, “y-ya ok.” We walked to my room ware we could cuddle in peace and put on lego batman (its funny ok).**

**As the movie played Sans decided to lay his head on my lap he seemed a little hesitant at first but I gave no protest so he settled himself there and watched, being the fidgety person I am I found sitting still hard so I settled with stroking Sans’s skull, he seemed surprised but I just kept doing it and soon he let out a contented sigh his eye’s sleepy and slightly dazed. The movie ended and I was pretty shore Sans was asleep so I tucked him in and snuggled down beside him, “good night Sans” I said falling sleep quickly. I awoke to someone stroking my face, I opened my eyes and saw Sans giving me the tenderest look I’d ever seen “morn’n beautiful~” I blushed remembering that we where practically a thing now since last night, “g-good morning” I wasn't even shore what to call him right now “hehe what? Your the one who put me hear ya know” I nodded hiding my face “I didn't want to wake you” he laughed sitting all the way up “well’p we better get moving before Paps gets worried bout ya” I nodded climbing out of bed. I looked up to find Sans gone, “probbly teleported to his room” I told myself, a smile formed on my face as I pulled my clean clothes on “Sans is my boyfriend” I said giggling “omg” I did a little dance in shear joy not being able to contain myself “my boy, no” I giggled uncontrollably “my bone-friend” I was laughing out loud when papyrus opened the door “HUMAN WHAT ARE YOU GIGGLING ABOUT? I COULD HEAR YOU DOWN THE HALL” I blushed a little “oh nothing Paps, just a bad pun but I’ll spare you the details” He nyee'ed narrowing his eyesocets “WELL BREAKFAST IS READY AND FOR ONES MY LAZY BROTHER HAS MAIDE IT DOWN BEFOR YOU” I nodded smiling still “coming, I’m coming” I fallowed him down the stares to the dining room ware Sans sat with a fork full of pancakes looking over at us.**

**“g’morning buddy” he said his grin getting wider “(Y/N) I SHALL BRING YOU YOUR BREAKFAST, PLEAS BE SEETED” I nodded sitting beside Sans. In all the time the skell bro’s had been with me I had never seen sans eat, he alwase just kind of left his food alone till I ether left or he took it to his room, now however he gave me an odd look his grin stretching a little bigger, “hehe smile any larger and your skulls going to craaaaa…” his mouth opened wide reviling the dark cave that was his mouth, it almost seemed like the blackness was its own substance creating an almost through like hole and his canines where now visable, and sharp. But it was his tung that had my atenchon, it was made of his blue glowing magic and was abnormally long, he put the fork in to his mouth but didn't close it, instead he rapped his tung around the fork and pulled the pancake off it then taking the fork out he closed his mouth still grinning. “Crack” I finished saying starring at him wide eyed “LUNA” I jumped as Papyrus returned with a plant of pancakes laying them triumphantly in front of me “ENJOY!” Paps sat on a chair opposite me and began eating, I put syrup on the pancakes and took a big bight hoping the heat in my face wasn't to obvious, glancing at Sans I knew I hoped in vane. “Whats that face for kid, enjoying those pancakes?” I felt my face flush but no way was I letting him get away with that, “mmmhhmm” I finished chewing and looked him in the eyes and lifting my fork licked the length of it slowly. I felt a deep satisfaction as Sans’s face turned a little blue and he looked away, “check mate baby” “SANS, (Y/N) I’M OFF TO METTATONS, I EXPECT YOULL GET ALONG WITHOUT ME FOR THE DAY, AND, POSSIBLY THE EVNING, MABE ALL NIGHT…nyee” I giggled and Sans nodded “ya alright bro, see ya” “take care Paps, give Metta my fabulous best,” Papyrus nodded happily “I SHALL, GOOD BY YOU TWO, AND (Y/N) SEE IF YOU CAN GET MY LAZY BROTHER TO CLEAN HIS ROOM WOULD YOU” I giggled nodding. After Pap left I looked at Sans, “clean your room” I said “make me” he replied taking another bight of pancake “na, but” I grind “if you do I’ll bake you some cooky’s and we can watch a movie while I rub your skull” this idea must have hit Sans just right cause his eye lights grew and he picked up his plate and stood, “fine” pop he was gone. “Got ya bone boy” I got up and made cooky’s just as I finished making the first batch Sans pop’ed back down “done” he said looking at the goody’s “let me check” I said putting the next batch into the oven, he grunted grabbing a cooky and strolling to the couch. I walked up to his room and was impressed at how clean it was, “magic for shore” I said walking back down, but hey what ever works right? I came back down and saw Sans staring at me, “hey” I said smiling “its actually nice in there, I might even sleep there some time” he blushed and I winked strutting into the kitchen to keep backing. “You ever coming out of there” he called after me “mabe not” I said “thees cooky’s love me even more than you do” I felt a tingling behind me and knew Sans had just teleported there, “not likely he said as I turned, he used his magic to hit cancel on the oven and picked me up throwing me scweeling onto his bony shoulder, “the rest can wait, you promised me a movie” “S-sans!” I skweeked gripping his cote, before I knew it he ploped me down onto the couch but because I had been griping his cote I pulled it right off of him, Sans looked a little shocked as I sat back with his cote in my hand, his shirt had also been pulled half way off him exposeng his lower ribs and spine. Blushing like mad he fixed his shirt and stood strait for a moment,**


	2. Your boned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SIN AHEAD this is the sin chapter guys, hope you like!

**I giggled loving his cute inbariced face and waved the cote triumphantly “one down” I said jokingly and watched his face grow a darker blue, I thought I was clever jokingly flirting with him, “two to go” he growled making me freeze. The sound was so primal it sent shivers down my spine strait between my legs, “w-what?” I asked not shore if I herd him right, he leaned over me his left eye glowed a mezmorising blue and his hands came down on ether side of my body, trapping me between him and the couch.**  
**“S-sans?” I wispered waching him my face feeling hot as I probably blushed worse than ever, he opened his mouth revealing his long tung again and without hesitation kissed me forcing his tung int my mouth and exploring it like he owned me, I moaned kissing back letting his cote drop from my hands and wraping them around his neck. I gasped as his flanges slipped under my shirt and started groping at my breasts, Sans pulled away from the kiss and dragged his tung down my jaw, I moaned softly as his tung flicked across my neck, his thumbs rubbing circles on my erect nipples, I was in bliss, but Sans was by no means satisfied. In one quick motion he had yanked my shirt clean off making me gasp in surprise, next went my bra, I hid my chest instictevly but he didn't like that “dont hide from me babe, I’v wanted this to long to wait anymore” and with that my hands where yanked off my chest, not by his hands but by Sanses magic, glowing blue ropes seemed to be attached to my arms and I was surprised but I couldn't help the blush that came with my kinky thoughts. Sans had a smug look on his face as he watched my expression, “c-mon kid, you ought to be used to this by now” I tried to seem unimpressed but I pulled on the ropes and gave a little whimper. Sans growled and leaned down, I let out an inbarisingly loud moan as Sans’s warm tung dragged over one of my nipples, I arched my back pressing my body to his while I struggled to move my hands. “S-saaaaanns” I moaned bucking my hips softly wishing he would at least put his fingers inside me, “what is it baby girl~” he said lifting his head so I could look into his glowing blue eye “I-I” I could hardly speak, I was desporit but also suddenly inbariced, I had never let anyone touch me like this before and I was unshore if I wanted this to go to far. Sans must have seen the doubt on my face as I saw the look on his face soften “hey you ok babe? We can stop if you want” he reached up and ran his thumb over my cheek and I blushed. He was so considerate, “n-no” I said “I’m fine, j-just” I spread my legs open and pressed agains him blushing like mad but not braking eye contact, realization dawned on his face and his usual smile was back, if not more predatorily than before. “Ahh” he said while one of his hands drifted down to my waist tracing the band of my shorts “I don't know babe, think you can take me?” I decided to be a teas, a dumb idea.**

  
**“Oh probably, not like you have anything down there” I said wiggling my hips to indicate ware I meant, “oh ya think so?” he said, his eye glowing brighter as the ropes that bound me suddenly disappeared, “why not have a look?” He pulled me up and over so that I was on my hands and knees facing him, I saw a glow coming from under his shorts which surprised me a little but I shrugged it off, I mean, if a tung why not a cock right? But I hadn't been expecting its size, Sans pulled his sorts down and a thick blue cock popped out, it wasn't to long, but it was girth’y. I blushed staring at it in amazement, “well?” he said and I felt his hand tagle in my hair, I wasn't shore what to do except that by the position I was in I decided he wanted me to suck it, this was new to me but I had a pretty good idea of how this was done. I opened my mouth and licked the tip of his erect member and was rewarded with a soft moan from Sans, I licked it a few times before exerting the tip into my mouth rolling my tung over it as I slowly took him in “ahh fuuuuuck” Sans moaned, his fingers griping my hair firmly, “thats i-it fuck your mouths so warm~” I felt him starting to push himself farther into my mouth and I did my best to take him, I looked up at him and blushed, his face was dusted with a blue glow his eye aflame with magic and tung hanging out, he was watching me with such a hungry look I found it impossible to look away as I sucked him off. Finally he pulled his cock out of my mouth with a lewd pop and he pushed me down on my back “alright, you’v been such a good girl babe, so sweet~” I blushed as he pulled my pants down exposing my soaking wet clit, “I could just eat you up” he lowered his head and dragged his tung over my clit, I moaned loudly my hands gabbing onto his skull as his tung played in circles around my womanhood. “S-saaaaaans~” I moaned loosing myself in the bliss as his fingers started to push into me, I felt my walls clench around his two flange’s as they pumped in and out deeper every time. His tung pressed in with his fingers and my breath hitched as I felt his tung extending further than his fingers, I moaned loudly the slick appendage twisting and pressing against my walls pulling lewd sounds from me as a scwermed under his ministrations.**

  
**Then all to soon it was gone, I whimpered at the loss of his tutch but did not have to wait long, he climbed over me and I saw him grinning down “dont worry kiddo, I’m far from done with you~” he growled making me blush. He leaned down licking my neck and I let out a gasp as I felt his member rubbing against my entrance “S-sans p-pleas be gentle” I bit my lip, this was my first time after all. He sat up just enough for me to see his gentle smile “dont worry babe, I’ll go slowly” I nodded and he pushed in, my breath hitched as my clit burned from being stretched, Sans breathing had slowed and he pushed in an inch at a time I could tell he was struggling. Tears formed in my eyes as I tried not to cry out my breathing getting heavy. Finally he was all in I could feel every inch of him inside me throbbing, the pane slowly faded and was replaced with a feeling of need, I moved a little and Sans took that as a go. Slowly pulling out before sliding back in at an agonizingly slow pace I moaned thrusting my hips to meet his and Sans let out a low growl, “think you can take me babe?” I nodded bucking my hips to emphasize the point. Grinning almost predatorily Sans grabbed my hips pulling me even closer as he started thrusting into me relentlessly, I moaned loudly trying to meet his thrusts which seemed impossible. “S-Saaaans fuck ahhh~” I griped the sheets so hard I feared I would rip them, Sans growled and moaned above me and I watched as tung slip out of his mouth, he looked recked which only made me hotter. His grip on my hips was so strong It bruised the skin but I didn't care, his cock thrust into me and hit a strange spot inside me sending waves of plusher that overwhelmed my senses, I screamed arching my back the knot in my stummick tightening “h-hold on babe” Sans said thrusts becoming eratic “a-almost” he hit that spot again and again sending waves of bliss thru my mind until I couldn't take it anymore, I screamed and the knot loosen inside me as I came, wight hot bliss flooded my mind as I tore at the sheets under me Sans thrust into me faster and faster till finally he cam shooting his seed inside me, filling me up till both our juices were leaking out of my now sore clit. Moaning he pulled out and collapsed on top of me both of us panting, I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck gently kissing his skull “I think we might have to skip the movie Sans” I said smiling, I herd him chuckle and he shifted planting his teeth against my lips ones more before pulling back to look at me with the most adoring expression, “I love you (y/n)” he said a blue blush just dusting his cheek bones “I love you to Sans” I said snuggling him. He hugged me close resting his head in the crook of my neck and before long we both were sleeping soundly.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG what have I writen? Well I hope you liked it, I might do requests if yall want so comment message me, whatever, I'm gon'a just ... *jumps into a trash can* I'll be hear -_-


End file.
